


Dark Realities

by Captainrexsbiggestho



Series: Fortunate Sons [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clone Wars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Vietnam War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrexsbiggestho/pseuds/Captainrexsbiggestho
Summary: Kix doesn't expect his younger brother to be sitting in the medical tent with a gunshot wound, He should be at home after all?





	Dark Realities

Kix had just finished his final residency when he got drafted, he was the second of his brothers to find himself in a warzone, he never thought that he would have to be stitching up one of his youngest brothers in a tent in the middle of the jungle.

He was tired, there was no end to the wounded that this war produced, injuries he never thought he would have to treat, these were the kind of thing that happened back in the old days, _no it’s happening right here, right now, deal with it._ So many young men with their lives cut short, so many boys who had been drafted, they didn’t have a choice, they had been farmhands, stableboys, accountants, even a school teacher, none of them were meant to be soldiers but here they were, a farm hand with one leg blown off never able to do his job again, Kix watched that young man through the night shift, even sat and talked with him, he was the best player on his rugby team, a rising stockman and all that potential had been lost, _just because some politicians wanted to go to war._ Kix was sickened by the broken men that were bought before him. Then there were the civilians, just innocent families caught up in someone else’s bloody war, the number of children he had to treat was giving him nightmares, _they’re kids! And you dropped Napalm on them!_ Kix wanted to scream, wanted to march into HQ and demand an answer, _don’t they realize they’re killing kids! They’re killing boys, they are sending our boys to war!_ Kix would bite his tongue, it was dangerous to ask questions.

The young doctor had slept through the day, he was on the night shift again, the previous day he had caught a transport to a new field hospital, last he had heard Rex was deployed nearby, donning his fatigues he ambled over to the medical tent, he began the system of wandering through the beds checking each chart, not long after he had finished, the sirens began to blare, medical choppers were inbound with wounded, they quickly arrived and Kix got to work.

His feet ached from standing for so long, his eyes bloodshot, the only light to work under was red so the enemy couldn’t see them, Kix had never seen so much red, red lights, red blood, red crosses and the red star that was on the N.V.A uniform. He finished off with the last of the critically wounded, he moved down the line of triaged injured, another few hours passed, now there was just one waiting for help, he was sitting with his back to Kix, clutching his upper arm, Kix nearly fell over when the young man turned to face him, those familiar tattoos, those gold coloured eyes. “Dogma!” Dogma looked up at Kix, he looked shaken to the core. “Dogma what the hell are you doing here?!” Kix asked as he sat down in front of the teen and began treating his injured arm.

“I- I don’t know.” He replied quietly, still staring at the floor, eyes wide in shock. Kix saw how shaken up he was, he bent down slightly to try and meet Dogma’s eyes.

“Dogma, what happened out there?” his tone softened, a moment later he saw his brother’s shoulders begin to shake and his breathing grew rapidly.

“I did everything in my training, I tried to do it right, b-but those men, they were dying! Kix they were dying! And I got separated from Rex and Tup! I was gonna die!” Kix sat and listened, he now knew that both Dogma and Tup were there, sending his heart into a panic, but here was his younger brother that needed his help. He picked up Dogma’s chin and looked him in the eye.

“Brother, you did everything right, and you made it out of there, I couldn’t be more proud of you and Rex feels the same way. But this is war you and Tup shouldn’t be here, but now that you’re here I want you to come to me for anything.” Dogma nodded, he needed the familiarity of family in that moment. Kix let him sleep in his tent that night while he finished his shift and for the first time since arriving, Kix found himself wanting to be close to the action so he could protect his younger brothers, when back at his tent he filled a pack full of medical supplies ready to go out on the next patrol.

 

 


End file.
